Dawn of Fire
by Rallag
Summary: After a dragon mysteriously crash-lands in ponyville, Twilight and her friends are warned of an impending doom, threatening all the known world. The mane 6 soon set off on an epic quest that will take them to the dragon lands and beyond. Rating may change
1. Prolouge

_A/N__ This is going to be long, I promise. My new year's resolution was to start and finish a serous fic, and although I just made that up right now, and my real new year's resolution is to get youtube monaay, I intend on fulfilling it. So without further rambling from me, I would like to present -DUN DUN DUUNNN- _

**Dawn of Fire**

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything, especially of an equestrian nature and the title of this fic was totally not ripped from the official skyrim trailer –shifty eyes-_

_Prolouge_

_Ponyville 3 years A.D. (After Discord) _

The skies above Equestria were particularly clear that night, giving its citizens an unprecedented view of the stars above. Thousands of galaxies and many great constellations were scattered around the inky blackness, far too many for any pony to comprehend. Everywhere you looked across this vast expanse a different star could be seen, their immense proportions diluted in appearance by the thousands of light years that lay between them and their mortal observers.

Gazing up at the wonder of the cosmos was a regular habitat for one unicorn, the young lavender filly known as Twilight Sparkle, or just Twilight to her friends. She could name all the constellations, those patterns formed by the small pinpricks of light piercing that velvet, all- encompassing curtain of dark. It was a feat she had only achieved through years of her dedicated studying, and not just in the field of astronomy, she knew all about autonomy through to alchemy, meteorology to myths, and everything in between.

She was the element of magic , and her hunger for knowledge was unparalleled throughout equestria, never mind the quaint small village she called home. _And what a home it was _thought the unicorn, smiling at the thought of all the friends she had made since her arrival in ponyville. But that was almost 4 years ago, and it had been the best four years of her life. _So far _she mentally added, with a wry smile.

She wrenched herself away from the balcony, knowing not to waste too much time day dreaming, or night-day-dreaming, because It was in the wee hours of the morning she found herself, trying to pull her infamous studying 'all-nighter.' She smiled as she saw her number one assistant, snoring heavily, tail lazily moving from side to side.

_Had it really only been three years? They grow up so fast… _

She shook herself, reminding her brain not to go into mopey mother mode. Bur she did think of herself as Spike's mother, or the closest he had to one. And the young dragon had grown, with an elongated jaw, sharper teeth, sharper horns, and a strange bone structure near his shoulders, where she presumed his wings would grow from.

_But he will always be a baby dragon to me_. Then thought _Better not tell him that, I don't think he appreciates it anymore. _

She smiled ruefully to herself, remembering the look Spike gave her the last time she referred to him as a 'baby' dragon.

Twilight was interrupted from her musings by a strange sound, almost like a combination between a roar and a yelp in pain, followed by a resounding crash, coming from outside the library/tree she resided in.

She rushed to balcony, twisting her head this way and that, looking out for anypony that might be hurt. There was a furrow in the ground, presumably made by a pegasus hitting the ground at a bone-breaking speed.

"Hello, is anypony hurt out there?" Twilight heard one of her neighbours shout out to the darkness, aroused from their slumber by the loud crash.

After checking to see if Spike was still asleep, which he was, the lavender unicorn grabbed a scarf before heading out into the chilly early spring air.

There already was a small crowd gathered around the crash site _"Is everypony a light sleeper now?"_

Murmurs were already spreading through the crowd when Twilight started to push through too see what was going on.

"I think it's dead" one pony speculated

"Well it isn't moving " the green one beside her weighed.

"Well I heard somepony say it was a dragon!"

"A dead one?"

"I dunno, better hope it's dead though.." A third pony said grimly

"Excuse me….Uh trying to get through here.." Twilight narrowly avoided someone's flank, trying not to step on a stray mane as she began to get closer, hoping to get a better look at whatever it was. This unicorn didn't base her conclusions on anypony's speculation, she had to get a look at this.

She let out a gasp as she got closer to the mangled form at the end of the furrow created by it's crash landing.

It was a dragon Dark Green, though she could barely tell under the dirt and blood. It was only two times the size of an average stallion, face down in the dirt, wings bent at unnatural angles and several deep cut on its underbelly. Twilight winced as she saw the white of a bone, sticking out from where the foreleg should join with another bone on his left front leg.

"Stop gawking and somepony call the nurse!" She shouted at the gathered ponies, before leaning in to carefully check it's breathing.

"Why should we? It's adragon!"

"State the obvious then, Carrot Top" A purple pony reprimanded beside her orange-maned friend but was ignored.

"A vicous, sharp-toothed, pony-eating **dragon,** in case you didn't hear me the first time! Help it, and it will eat your colts in return, then it'll…" But she was cut off by a withering glare from Twilight.

"Go and get help, now." It was an order, not a request and Carrot Top disappeared off, suddenly feeling ashamed and in search of nurse Redheart.

The first of the suns rays lit the town in a faint orange glow and a cock crowed, not paid any heed by the ponies already up, woken by the morning's disturbances.

It was 15 minutes until the nurse arrived, instantly looking to Twilight for an explanation as to why she had to deal with a dragon at 6 o'clock in the morning. Apparently she didn't appreciate being out in public with a bedraggled mane and the sleep still in her eyes, but concern for a potential patient soon took over.

"Hmm, looks like major trauma to the head from a face first landing, and internal bleeding on one side, never mind the broken ribs and arm." She turned to face the lavender unicorn, hovering behind with a look of concern. "I don't know how much I'll be able to do for this one Twilight, looks like it took a severe bruising in the fall, and that deep cut on the wings looks like it was made by some kinda projectile, what happened anyway?"

"Uhhh, I was just doing some late night studying, when I heard this sound outside, and somehow a dragon had crash landed in Ponyville.."

"I'll do what I can, but I can't make any promises. Oh, and Twilight?"

"Yes Nurse Redheart?"

The nurse shook her head and smiled "All night studying sessions aren't healthy."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Italics indicate either a flashback or characters thoughts. Excluding author's notes of course, which begin with an A/N.

**Dawn of Fire**

**Chapter 1- A Change of Scenery**

"Run!"

That was the last thing his sister had told him, but it was more of an order. Their cave was alive with the roar of flames, the flickering orange and red meant he knew their origin, his three brothers were putting up a fierce battle for the family home. But these were mixed with the magical green flame, a characteristic he knew to be only typical of the Draconis Ignis, which struck fear into his heart

It had been a good day until then; a successful hunt ensured that none of his siblings went hungry. Being the youngest was often a disadvantage, as proved when he was left only the wings of the freshly caught griffin. But all thoughts of food were disregarded, when He attacked, well not Him in person, but his servants, and they had come to wipe out his family, punishment for not yielding to His rule.

"Damm you Redfang, run!"

He didn't need telling twice. His brother lay savaged on the rock floor in a pool of his own blood, barely clinging until one of those bastards ripped his head from his scaly body, in a single tearing movement that made cutting through warm butter look difficult.

Redfang's eyes narrowed, sheer determination and the self-assurance that he wouldn't suffer the same fate giving him the conviction to tear his head away from the disturbing site, and make a desperate dash for the cage entrance. A narrow dodge was all that saved him from a sudden scorching by one of Them.

I'm going to make it! Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he drew closer to the exit of the cave, he could almost smell the sweet night air, easily distinguished from the heat and smell of burning scales that had previously filled his nostrils.

It was only when he reached the gaping mouth that promised escape and freedom, and begun to spread his wings in preparation to take flight, then he realised his mistake.

Of course that would leave someone watching the entrance. They wanted to ensure no survivors, after all. The brute was huge, a dragon of strength and easily bigger than their whole cave. Which was probably why he wasn't in with the rest of them. Massacring his family.

Redfang's eyes narrowed, and didn't slow his pace as he approached the wide, gaping hole, filled with teeth easily as long as his leg. The massive believed he would simply run straight in, "fast food" in its purest form. But he wouldn't give it the pleasure, and simply charged on, sure that his plan would work.

He waited until he could see the saliva dripping down its teeth, preparing itself for its next meal. The he went straight for its right eye, jaws snapping shut barely inches from his neck. Taking a dreep breath, the young dragon launched a torrent of his red eye, instantly causing the behemoth to draw back, giving Redfang the opportunity to spread his wings, using his natural agility to fly straight through the gap, into the cool night air.

The victory was short-lived however, for he had widely underestimated his opponent's own agility, an easy mistake, considering its size. The strength dragon leapt up, its own wing, although almost miniscule in comparison to its body, somehow giving the larger dragon the gift of flight.

Redfang looked behind him and sure another the dragon was barely 10 metres behind him, claws outstretched. Quickly straining his wings, Redfang panicked accidently catching a downdraft and giving a yelp of pain as a single claw from the large dragon pierced the thin, leathery scales that his wings constituted of.

Despite the wound in his wing, Redfang's small size and superior speed eventually allowed his to outfly he larger dragon, and the hunter soon gave up on its prey, but not without a angry roar, that only gave the speed dragon more reason to smirk.

"Don't worry little one, you won't get far. He'll find you, and when he does I will watch him squeeze the life out of your pathetic body!"

Redfang shrugged in dismissal of the threat, but he felt the familiar cold fear, fear for his life, and made a sweep left, adjusting himself to fly in a southerly direction, past the Shattered Horn mountain's and to whatever lay beyond.

The wind caught the rip in his wings as he turned, and the dragon winced. Whether he was going to make it there or not was another matter entirely.

He didn't feel the desire to avenge his dead siblings. Well that wasn't entirely true, one part of him told him that he should go out and kill as many of those dam magical fire breathing bastards he could, which probably wouldn't be many. The rational side of him (and perhaps the more selfish one) told him to flee as far south as quickly as possible while his head was still firmly attached to his neck.

Redfang decided to follow this route, the one less likely to end in a messy death.

-End Flashback-

The first thing he heard was a slow thump. Thump. thump. Good, that was probably his heartbeat. This probably meant he wasn't dead. Which was good, he hoped.

But the noise wasn't of his central organ, but instead heralded a splitting headache, leading him to grind his teeth together in pain. Ahh, pain not the preferable indicator of his existence but an indicator at least.

Redfang opened his eye a sliver, and panicked when the intimidating darkness did not go away, but rather faded to light like fog. A dense, vision killing version of fog. And now it was too bright, just what he needed to exaggerate his pounding headache.

But sure enough, after a few blinks shapes began to form, soon joined by colours, and the smell of dust in his nostrils. But one figure dominated his vision, It was round, and with poofy fur sprouting from its head, and…

**Wait…what in hells name is that!**

He backed up immediately in alarm; some kind of furry, pink creature was staring at him, uncomfortably close to his snout. Its eyes…. Why were they so huge?

"Hey silly, looks like your awake! Wow, you're a small dragon, are you a baby dragon? Are you a growth stunted dragon? Can there be growth stunted dragons?"

The pink creature went cross eyed for a moment, face scrunched up like It was trying to think.

"Wow, I've never met a a growth stunted dragon! Wait are you here on business, or just visiting? Coz if you were visiting, we shoulda prepared a party! You know, a get-together! A fling! A festivity! A gala! A fete? A… Do you even know what I'm saying? Can you speak? Well, I know Spike can speak, but Spike is the only dragon I've ever met! Hmmm… I should really have more dragon friends…."

The thing seemed to get closer with every word. Apparently it didn't know the definition of personal space.

He looked around for possible avenues of escape. He was in a smallish room, with only one window…far too small for him to escape from. Wait, where was he again?

Looking around at the strange wooden structure he found himself trapped in, he came up with only one conclusion. Yup, this was the afterlife, and he was suffering eternal damnation. Being stuck in a room with this crazy, no-regard for your personal space creature was probably some kind of divine retribution. Or maybe this was one of His torture rooms? Did he really escape from Him? His train of thought was interrupted by a lavender doppelganger of the creature verbally assaulting him, except it was a different psychedelic colour. And had straighter fur stuff.

There are more of them?

"Pinkie, would you give it some space?"

The one known as Pinkie shuffled away, eyes downcast. But only for a moment, before resuming her previous expression, silly grin and all.

"Ohhh Twilight, do you think he would like a party?" Maybe the poor guys never had a party! C..can you imagine that, a life without parties?"

"Pinkie, why are you so random?"

"I dunno, but I'm off to plan a party! See ya later Twilight!"

And the pink one promptly bounced off. Bounced off? If it wasn't strange enough already, it had to bounce everywhere. The lavender one approached, but maintained a more respectable distance to his face, thank the stars. She examined his expression, not in a fearful way, but rather one of curiosity

"Excuse my friend Pinkie, she's a bit…well.." Twilight seemed to trail of a bit.

"Well, she's Pinkie pie, and I'm Twilight. Do you remember anything about the day before yesterday? Does your head still hurt?"

This one seemed to have as many questions as the last one. But without the space invasion, so Redfang decided to humour her with an answer"

"Eiiiyy"

What came out was more like a cross between a strangled yelp and a yawn, but Twilight seemed taken aback she got any response at all.

"Can you understand us?...If you do just nod."

He could do that much, and from his position, lying on some kind of harsh, wooden floor he gave a slow nod.

"Wow! That's fascinating; I didn't know dragons and ponies shared a common language! Well, I knew Spike picked it up pretty good, but I always presumed that was because he was a baby when he learnt it…silly me!"

Now the "Twilight" creature, presumably female from her voice, was acting more like the other female. Disturbed.

"Oh I'm sorry; I get a bit, carried away at times, but where are my manners"

She seemed to regain her composure, a little, and gave a small smile.

"Do you remember any of what happened, at all?"

He racked his mind, frustrated when it turned up blank, especially when he tried to remember the past few days. Well, he remembered coming back to the cave with his sister, after a successful hunting trip, and then….. and then….

Oh, yeah, his family was slaughtered.

The resurfaced memory caused him to wince, and Twilight noticed.

"Well, only if you want to tell me.."

"No." The echo of his gravelly voice in the small room made the word sound much harsher then he meant it to be.

"Well if you need anything…just let me know"

"Some fresh air would be nice."

If the atmosphere in the room were to get any more awkward, Twilight have probably run off. She nervously pawed circles in the ground at her feet, she was suddenly very interested in the shelf of book at the opposite end of the room.

"Uhh s-sure but it's just that, well, most ponies haven't seen a dragon before, at least of your size. So you might, y'know, give the wrong impression to some of the more.. skittish ponies."

Twilight instantly thought of a certain yellow mare.

These ponies are stupid. Redfang nearly thought aloud, but caught himself. If they're afraid of me, than how will they react to the Draconis Roburos?"

The green dragon suddenly came to the painful realization. If He had decided to follow him here, then he wasn't safe in this strange place of even stranger creatures. Or ponies_,_ as they had called themselves. But then again, where was safe from Him?"

_These ponies would be mere cannon fodder…_

Looking out from the small, round window he had considered escape from earlier, he saw row upon row of neatly thatched cottages. Highly flammable, he reminded himself with grim smile, But then he made his decision.

"How long until I can leave?" He asked, in what he hoped was a polite tone.

"Well, I don't think you'll be flying anytime soon …"

He craned his neck to look at the appendages. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with them. But then he gave them an experimental flap, and found himself rooted to the spot in pain. This was when he noticed the heavily bandaged tear in the skin of his wings. He facepalmed, then cursed under his breath

_Fuck! How am I meant to escape now?_

He reconsidered his options, then turned to Twilight Sparkle.

"Fine, do you have anywhere I could stay? Like a cave maybe?"

She shook her head.

"But I do know five ponies who may do, c'mon, I want to introduce you to my all my friends!"

_Six friends? Now where did that ring a bell?_

Memories were resurfacing, but they were dark and indecipherable. The dragon had no idea why having six friends was so significant, but it would probably annoy him for the rest of the day day. Or until he could figure it out.


End file.
